


All I want for Christmas is you

by MissLefroy



Category: Love Actually (2003)
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, First Love, Love, M/M, genderbender
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Traducción del fanfic de All I want for Chistmas is you de youwontbutyoumightt
Relationships: Joanna Anderson/Sam





	All I want for Christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All I want for Christmas is you](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/771795) by youwontbutyoumightt. 



Finalmente, era la gran noche. La obra de Navidad había terminado. Solo Dios sabe por qué había langostas incluidas en el grupo de seguidores de Jesús, y era hora de que actuara. Sam respiró hondo antes de salir al oscuro escenario y sentarse a tocar la batería. Se había preparado para esta actuación en cada momento de su desvelo durante las últimas semanas, y sabía que estaba listo. Levantó las baquetas y simuló los ritmos iniciales en el aire.

Él estaba listo. No.  _ Definitivamente _ estaba listo.

_ Oh Dios. _

¿Era él?

Pero antes de que Sam pudiera preocuparse por caer en un vacío interminable, la canción comenzó.

Y...  _ guau _ .

Lo había escuchado varias veces durante los ensayos, pero no era nada comparado con este momento.

_ «Ohhhh I… don't want a lot for Christmas…». L _ a voz de Joaquin comenzó suavemente, y Sam juró que su corazón dio un vuelco. Mierda. Nunca se cansaría de esa voz, incluso si solo escuchara a Joaquin cantar esta canción todos los días por el resto del tiempo.

Sam se recordó a sí mismo que estaba destinado a tocar la batería, pero afortunadamente sus interminables sesiones de práctica habían valido la pena y la memoria muscular se había apoderado de su distraídamente. Después de un par de momentos de alternar entre concentrarse en tocar la batería y suspirar internamente cada vez que Joaquin tocaba una nota, notó que un miembro del público intentaba llamar su atención.

Su padrastro hizo un gesto hacia Joaquin, claramente haciendo la pregunta:  _ ¿Es él? ¿Del que estás enamorado? _

Sam asintió y sonrió cuando su padrastro levantó las cejas y levantó los pulgares en señal de aprobación.

_ Buena elección. _

En todo caso, Joaquin ciertamente sabía cómo trabajarse al público. Todos sonreían y la mayoría del público se puso de pie y comenzó a bailar con la música, sacando a sus amigos de sus asientos para unirse a la diversión.

_ «All I want for Christmas...»,  _ cantó Joaquin, « _ is… you!».  _ Después se dio la vuelta, dio la espalda al público, luego se encontró con los ojos de Sam y señaló con el dedo directamente a Sam.

A é _ l.  _ Oh.

El cerebro de Sam hizo un cortocircuito, y las baquetas se detuvieron por una fracción de segundo justo antes de que Joaquin continuara la canción, señalando a miembros aleatorios de la banda y al público mientras se movía por el escenario.

« _ And you, and you, and you.» _

Sam sintió que la oleada de euforia que le acababa de llenar disminuía ligeramente, pero mantuvo los ojos en Joaquin, esperando un nuevo reconocimiento de su existencia. Solo un pequeño asentimiento al que se podría traducir,  _ te veo.  _ La pequeña y esperanzadora voz en su cabeza le susurraba a él,  _ señalándote a ti primero, debe significar algo. _

La mente de Sam volvió a enfocarse justo a tiempo para sus golpes de batería finales y puede que solo diga… lo  _ logró.  _ Pero entonces, la canción terminó. La ilusión se hizo añicos, y Sam se preguntó cómo pudo haber sido lo suficientemente ingenuo como para pensar que a Joaquin realmente le gustaba.  _ Ven mañana. Probablemente olvidará ese momento y no recordará nada de mi existencia, _ pensó Sam con amargura. Fue arrastrado de vuelta a la realidad por la ruidosa multitud en la habitación.

Los aplausos eran ensordecedores. Joaquin se levantó y sonrió, con el micrófono en la mano, y bajo las brillantes luces del escenario se veía absolutamente radiante. Luego se dio la vuelta y  _ le sonrió _ . Sam miró a su alrededor y, a menos que a Joaquin  _ le _ gustaran  _ realmente las _ baterías, esa sonrisa era para él. Volvió a mirar a Joaquin con timidez, con el corazón palpitante en el pecho y la sonrisa de Joaquin se hizo aún más grande. No había ningún error.

Un foco iluminó el escenario y las cortinas detrás de ellos revelaron un letrero deseando a todos una  _ Feliz Navidad.  _ Sin embargo, el centro de atención se movió hacia abajo y mostró a una pareja. Besándose. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que los habían atrapado, miraron a todos los espectadores. Por supuesto, el hombre resultó ser el Primer Ministro, y puso una expresión tímida mientras saludaba a la audiencia y sacando a su cita del escenario.

Las luces empezaron a apagarse, y los padres comenzaron a dispersarse. Sam comenzó a guardar los instrumentos con los otros miembros de la banda. Cuando revisó el escenario, Joaquin no estaba a la vista.

Sam suspiró, decepcionado. Luego se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida del escenario. Tal vez llegó a la mitad antes de que alguien lo agarrara del brazo y lo empujara detrás de una de las cortinas.

—¿Qué diablos...? Oh —dijo Sam. Estaba cara a cara con Joaquin, que todavía sostenía su brazo. Cuando Sam lo miró, Joaquin lo soltó rápidamente, sonrojándose furiosamente

—Lo siento, yo solo…

—No, está bien. Me sorprendió, eso es todo.

Estaba más cerca de Joaquin que nunca, y no le decepcionó. Su belleza, generalmente vista desde la distancia, se amplió de cerca. Los ojos de Joaquin lo miraban fijamente, y eran de un hermoso tono marrón oscuro que hacía que Sam se sintiera cálido y reconfortado con solo mirarlos. La camisa lila que usaba complementaba su piel oscura. Se veía hermoso y  _ perfecto _ y… Sam estaba completamente enamorado de él.

Su falta de palabras y su mirada sin pestañear en los orbes marrones de Joaquin deben haberlo asustado, porque Joaquin dio dos tosidos muy cortos, obviamente falsos, que sacaron a Sam de su bruma.

—Entonces, pensé que sería genial si pudiéramos… ¿pasar el rato?

—¿Pasar el rato? —repitió Sam, sin creer lo que escuchaba—. ¿Conmigo?

—Sí. Eres, eh, muy bueno tocando la batería y pareces… ¿agradable? —Joaquin respondió medio torpemente—. Si no quieres, está bien, yo estaba…

—¡No! No. Gracias. Eso suena… genial, en realidad.

—Oh, está bien. —Joaquin sonrió y Sam sintió un nudo en el estómago—. Genial.

—Genial. Entonces… —Sam experimentó una oleada de coraje al azar—, ¿qué tal un choca esos cinco?

—¿Qué?

—¡Choca esos cinco! Vamos.

—Ok… —dijo Joaquin con confusión, levantando su mano y chocándola contra la de Sam.

Excepto que Sam no lo soltó. Él entrelazó sus dedos y dejó que sus manos entrelazadas bajaran a sus costados. La sangre le corría por los oídos y parecía haber olvidado cómo respirar. Apenas pudo pronunciar las palabras que quería decir.

—¿Cómo es esto?

Joaquin miró sus manos y luego lo miró con una expresión divertida pero afectuosa.

—Es mejor que genial.

**Author's Note:**

> NDT: Si has llegado hasta aquí es porque has leído el fic que indico al comienzo de éste. Y, por ende, el libro al que te ha llevado a leer ese fic.
> 
> Esta es mi primera traducción. Lamento si hay alguna incongruencia o algo por el estilo, pero no soy muy buena. Simplemente, quería traducirlo, porque se merecía que más gente lo pudiera leer sin problema. Y lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido.
> 
> Se aceptan comentarios de cualquier tipo (sobre todo de corrección de la traducción y demás).
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.
> 
> Un saludo.


End file.
